Strange Bedfellows
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Dexter meets Jane. Nuff said. One-shot complete.


**Strange Bedfellows**

**Dexter (TV show)/The Mentalist crossover**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mentalist or Dexter.

**Timeline**: Post season 3 for the Mentalist. Any time after Rita's death for Dexter

**Author's notes:** Just a little match up I thought would be fun;) Enjoy. For faithful readers of my other fics, I will be finishing them, but between studying, exams, finding a new job and the Egyptian revolution that's ongoing (And won't end till the Military hands over the reins of power to the civilian government) I've just had no time write. Hopefully this will change in coming months, (unless something else happens on January 25). Again enjoy!:)

* * *

The Knife pierced flesh and impaled the man's heart.

Dexter watched in ecstasy as the fearful expression in the bound and gagged man's eyes faded into nothingness.

The yearning of his _Dark Passenger_ sated for the time being even with such a mediocre meal found in the dead man in front of him.

Dexter looked down at the dead man's face counting the number of raindrop tattoos on the flaccid face. An above average gang banger with three raindrops. Each drop representing a kill. He more than met Harry's code.

Dexter took a deep breath releasing his hold on the embedded knife and thinking back over the frustrating week he'd had to endure.

A team from the California Bureau of Investigation (CBI) along with an exceedingly perceptive consultant had come into town chasing a killer who unfortunately for him had been his intended target of the week...

The sound of clapping cut into Dexter's introspection.

"That was very masterfully done," Patrick Jane said still slowly clapping. He stopped and raised his hands up, palms out, "Relax I'm unarmed, alone and more importantly...I have no intention of giving away your, well I'd say little secret but I think we both know it's anything but _little_, isn't it?" he continued his eyes dark but his tone playful.

Dexter froze unsure of how to deal with this intrusion. Harry's code always stressed '_don't get caught_'. He knew someday he would be caught, he'd imagined it and wondered how it would happen and how all those he deceived over the years would react.

And now here it was.

Dexter stared at Jane trying to fathom what the man wanted as he slowly grasped the knife still embedded in the gang banger's heart and slowly slide it free from its impromptu sheath.

Jane's eyes fixed on the knife and he gestured with one finger at it, "Relax, you don't need to do anything drastic here." He paused a second, eyes flickering between the knife and Dexter's face. "Truth be told I'm here to ask for your..._help_."

Dexter frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion of all the scenarios he'd imagined this wasn't among them.

""You want my..._help_?" Dexter asked slowly.

Jane smiled at him, "Yes." Slowly he walked around the room, but keeping the table with the dead gang banger between them, "I have to admire dedication to details and neatness, Plastic sheeting covering everything, firmly bound and helpless victim and of course the tools of your trade," he paused at the table were Dexter's knifes and saws were laid out. "The fact that both the FBI and Miami Metro Homicide believe you to be dead is very impressive." He turned around to face Dexter, "They called you the Bay harbour Butcher, didn't they?"

Dexter's eyes darkened and his fingers tightened around the knife handle, "I don't like that name."

"My apologies, I'll just call you Dexter then." Jane retorted bowing his head in respect.

"What sort of help do you want?" Dexter said as he contemplated just killing Jane, his _Dark Passenger_ had reawakened and was screaming for more blood. _He doesn't fit the code_, another part of him retorted.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Red John." Jane asked his eyes now going completely blank, his voice level but strained.

Dexter frowned, _what did a dead serial killer have to do with this? _"I've heard of him. Isn't he dead? The reports said you shot him."

Jane's eyes darkened and became stormy, "He isn't dead. The man I killed was just another member of Red John's network."

Dexter's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "A serial killer with a network?"

"A very wide and disbursed network of very disturbed individuals. Kidnapping, rape, and murder being just the short list of the crimes committed in their service of Red John." Jane explained heatedly.

Dexter's mind spun in turmoil, "I haven't heard anything about this in the papers. Where does he find these people?"

"The CBI and FBI have kept a tight lip about them, of course considering that the network's number included FBI agents, CBI employees, and the Sheriff of a small town. I think it's understandable that they wouldn't want something like this to get out to the general public. Law enforcement agencies have enough problems without something like this plaguing them."

Dexter stared at Jane as he slowly imagined how many of the people in the network deserved to end up on his table. Jane was practically offering an all you can eat buffet of the truly guilty for his _Dark Passenger_.

Dexter narrowed is eyes, "What do you get out of all of this?" he questioned suspiciously.

Jane shrugged and looked Dexter directly in the eye, "The only thing left in the world that I want. You can have his network of sociopaths, but I want_ Red John_. He took from me my wife and daughter. I want him dead. I want to see him dead." He snorted and paused before continuing, "I used to want to shoot him, and watch the life leave his eyes, but now that I think about it, I want to do to him what you do. Chopping him up into little pieces and feeding him to the fishes sounds much more cathartic and satisfying to me now." he finished with a wide smile that didn't reach eyes.

Dexter continued to exchange looks with Jane before saying, "I can understand that."

Jane glanced down at the forgotten body between them for a second before looking back up, "I'm sure you can. So do we have a deal?"

"I only kill murderers..."

"So you get them and Lisbon gets the rest, a win-win situation for everybody," Jane cut in quickly with an arrogant smirk. "So do we have a deal?" he asked, extending his hand out. "Shake on it?"

Dexter stared at Jane, slowly he placed the knife down next to the dead body and then took Jane's hand in his own.

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this:) It was just something that jumped out of me while watching both shows. This is the end of it and there will not be any other chapters. The two of them working together just struck me as down right awesome. As always, read, enjoy and review:)


End file.
